


Signed Sealed Delivered

by Cozy_coffee



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A ficlet written based on the song signed sealed delivered by stevie wonder
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677
Kudos: 4





	Signed Sealed Delivered

♫ Ooh baby, here I am  
Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours  
Here I am baby (Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)  
Here I am baby (Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours) ♫

Alec beams, nuzzled against Magnus chest, believing that as far as stormy days go, snuggling on the couch and enjoying cookies with his soul mate was a pretty great day.  
The warm golden sunlight flows around them, kissing their rosy cheeks as they grin, they fit together perfectly like a puzzle. Their lips touch feather soft and tender, and Magnus smiles even brighter when Alec closes his eyes, leans into his kiss and gives an almost heavenly, dreamy sigh.

Magnus’ handsome face holds a tenderness while his eyes shimmer kindly. Cheeks soft and warm and rosy. He’s smiling—not smirking like a Cheshire cat, but smiling sincerely, making butterflies swarm in the Alec's tummy. Alec blushes fiercely, can hardly breathe as his heart skips a beat in his chest.

His heart feels like it’s about to burst from his chest while the sensation of love burns his body. They stand so close he can feel Magnus’ body heat against his skin. Magnus presses one soft, sweet kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec’s lips curve into a beaming smile as he pulls Magnus into his loving arms and hugs him tight. Magnus smiles tenderly at him, biting his bottom lip in a desire for a kiss, which Alec grants him with a tender touch of his pink lips.

♫ You got the future in your hands  
I've done a lot of foolish things  
That I really didn't mean  
Yeah-yeah, didn't I? Oh baby  
Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touch them, they mean nothing,  
Ooh baby, here I am  
Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours, I'm yours ♫

Magnus kisses him in a way that made his heart leap and his skin tingle with goosebumps, and Alec’s world narrows down to Magnus’ lips on his, how each kiss was sweet and pure and gentle. It was the tenderness that made Alec’s heart fly as if he had wings, the promise of nothing but pure love and devotion in that sweet kiss.

Alec smiles when Magnus pecks him on the lips. He laughs when they get into a tickle fight, a silly childish thing to do, but he wiggles and squirms and loses the fight when his beloved finds that spot under his ribs that makes him burst with bubbly laughter. And when Magnus gives him one more kiss, Alec smiles as bright as the beautiful sun.

♫ With the future, you got the future, baby (Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)  
Here I am baby (Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)  
Here I am baby (Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours) ♫

♥ END ♥


End file.
